Time to Return the Favor
by NY-Yellow-Cab
Summary: You have to read Two Heroes But Only One Goal first ! ... After what happened with Zoom, it is time for Barry and his team to take some vacation, so a little trip to National City could be a good idea but it could have been if a vilain didn't attacked the city.


**Time to Return the Favor**

 **Crossover Flash-Supergirl**

 **Henry is not dead, in this fiction they trapped Zoom on Earth 2. For them the Zoom thing is behind them, Barry didn't go back in time to save her mother, no** _ **flashpoint paradox**_ **. Before the Arrow finale (Laurel is still dead unfortunately) and after the finale of Supergirl, I deleted the pod story too many possibilities.**

 **Read and Reviews, thanks.**

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin were at the Jitters talking about everything that happened and savored hot "Flash".

"So, now that everything is over for now, we should take a break, we need it, the city has never been safer" said Cisco

"And what's your plan?" asked Caitlin

"Me, I'm leaving town, I'm going to spend some times with my daughter" said Harry arriving at the Jitters with Jesse "I'm here to said goodbye, for now, we'll be back soon, I hope" he added

"I hope you'll enjoy our world, Harry" said Cisco hugging him even if Harry it's not a big fan of hugs.

"I think that's enough, Cisco" he said backing up a little "don't do anything stupid, while I'm not here, meaning don't open new breaches"

"Don't worry Harry, the city is safe and it will remain that way, I'll keep an eye on it" said Barry stretching his hand to Wells.

"I'm going to miss you guys" said Jesse hugging everyone.

"Look after your father, we all knew what happen the last time he took the car alone" said Cisco hugging her back.

Harry nodded at everyone and left the Jitters with Jesse, leaving the 3 partners in crime behind.

"Has, he's not gonna find this earth not very attractive, he's Harrison Wells from Earth 2 after all" he said.

"So, Cisco, your plan for the big vacation?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah… Right, so you remember when…Kara said it will be great to come to National City. I thought that we could go there and surprise her. It's a good idea, no wait…" he started then paused.

"It's a SUPER idea" he said nodding and winking at the others.

Barry and Caitlin looked at each other and looked at Cisco and Barry spoke for the both.

"Yeah, it will be great, I kind of miss Kara" he said

"We could ask Iris if she wants to come" said Caitlin.

"You right, I'm gonna call her" replied Barry leaving the table.

"How are things between them?" asked Cisco with a suspicious look.

"I… don't know, why the question Cisco, are you in Iris or you are in love with Barry!" replied Caitlin with a smirk.

"HA HA very funny, I didn't know you could be that funny miss Snow, sometimes I miss the Caitlin from Earth 2" he said drinking his coffee "I was wondering that because they spend a lot of time together, but when will be at National City, I'm sure he'd rather spend some times with Kara"

When Barry went back inside, Cisco and Caitlin were talking about stuff that wasn't very important.

"So, Iris is up to it, she can't wait to finally meet Kara"

"Great, shall we leave soon my dear" said Cisco curtsying.

"You know you crazy" said Caitlin laughing.

"Too many vibrations" said Barry ironically.

696969696969696969696

The S.T.A.R Labs team was in the car headed to National City but they decided to make a quick stop at Star City to check on everyone after the death of Laurel. Even if Barry went at Star City after the funeral, he was concerned for Oliver and the team.

When they arrived at Star City, they went at Oliver's, he knocked.

No Answer.

No one was home.

"They must be in the lair" said Barry eavesdropping.

"Well, it's been a while since I have seen the lair, and maybe I could upgrade some informatics software" added Cisco going down the stairs.

69696969696969696969696969

They drove around the city to Oliver's former campaign headquarter and the city was back to normal after the team Arrow took down Hive and Darhk. They arrived at headquarter but again no one was there.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Caitlin

"Under" said Barry headed to the elevator "follow me guys"

They took the elevator. When the doors opened the team Arrow looked and headed to them.

"Wicked" said Cisco amazed.

The team Arrow looked at the elevator when its door opened and was surprised to see who was inside.

"Barry?! What are you doing here?" asked Oliver

"We are on our way to National City and we have to pass the town, so we thought we can come and say hi, so… Hi" he said greeting his hand.

"Well, it's always good to see you" replied Oliver.

"Felicity, how are you doing? Have you taking care of my babies" said Cisco pointing to the computers.

"Don't worry, they are doing ok, even if they missed you a lot" answered Felicity hugging Cisco.

"Barry, always…fast?" asked John.

"Faster than ever" he replied smiling at Diggle.

"I'm never getting use to that" added Diggle.

"Where is your sister Oliver?" asked Barry.

"I'm right here, Mister red streak" said Thea appearing behind Iris's back "It's been a while guys, I'm sorry I can't stay I have things to do but it was good seeing you" she took the elevator and left the room.

"She has a date" said Felicity

"Is he cute?" asked Iris

"Very" she replied.

6969696969696969696969

Barry and Oliver left the room; Barry wanted to talk to him about Laurel.

"How are you really doing?" he asked

"It's hard, we all missed her so much, she was much more than the Black Canary, she was an amazing A.D.A and…" he checked that no one else was listening "…she was my first true love"

Barry was the only person Oliver could speak truly about his feelings.

"Yeah, I get that, she was amazing as the Black Canary and as a friend, sometimes we talked and she gave me good advice when I was lost or confused with Patty" replied Barry with a nostalgic tone.

696969696969696969696969696969

Oliver and Barry exchanged a look and sighed at the same time.

"How the rest of the team doing?" asked Barry.

"They try to carry on, we'll get through it. We always do. So why are you going to National City? Are you into the little Kryptonian girl?" he asked ironically.

"No, we are good friends that's it, Cisco had this great idea of taking some time off and everything is fine at Central so for once I thought that he was right"

"What about Iris, you told me that you and her…"

"Yeah, it's a work in progress" said Barry looking at Iris "I'm not really in a relationship mood right now. And I've never been in National".

"It's a great town I did some… damages there when I was young" said Oliver.

They both laughed and talked for a couple of minutes and joined the other who was talking about Rip Hunter and wondered if everyone was fine.

"Do you think Snart was able to fit in?" asked Cisco.

"Snart I think but Rory, I doubt" replied Caitlin

"Same for Sarah and Ray, I wonder when they are and I don't know is Sara knows for Laurel, that's the hardest" he said.

"I don't know when they'll be back but I hope that they took down Savage for good this time" said Felicity who was sit on the desk his arms fold.

"Guys, we should go" said Barry entering the room.

"You right" said Iris looking at her watch.

"Guys" said Cisco "see you later"

Everyone hugged and the S.T.A.R Labs team was gone.

"It's always nice to see them under happy circumstances" said John

"Yeah, you right, and we needed this" replied Felicity

"Who wants a drink?" asked Oliver. The rest of the team raised their hands.

69696969696969696969696969

They were driven for about 10 minutes when Cisco decided to put some music on, so he connected an usb key into the radio and turned it on. "Carry on My Wayward Son" started playing and Barry was about to change when Cisco slapped his hand.

"Dude, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole" he quoted.

"Are you seriously quoting me Supernatural right now?' asked Barry.

"Barry, it's an amazing song for an amazing show, so it's perfect for this ride"

"He's right on this point, Supernatural is a great show" said Caitlin from the backseat and Iris agreed with her.

"Admit it Barry, you watching it" said Cisco.

"No, I mean sometimes, keep your eyes on the road Cisco"

"No Barry you are a terrible liar, you love the show, and especially Crowley, the one and true King of Hell" added Cisco.

"I adored the Darkness this season" said Iris.

"I miss Bobby a lot, but Rowena is the real deal" replied Caitlin

They kept talking of Supernatural until they arrived at National.

Once they arrived, they all checked in a motel.

"Fighting crime doesn't pay much" laughed Cisco while entering in the room for Barry and him.

69696969696969969696969696969

"Yeah, you right, that's why I'm a C.S.I, but the room it's not that bad, I have seen much worse when I was a student" replied Barry putting his bag on his bed.

"Do you think the girls are alright?"

"It's Caitlin and Iris, I think they are doing better than us" said Barry ironically.

"So, have you talk to Barry about the way you feel?" asked Caitlin sitting on her bed.

"No, I didn't have the chance yet" replied Iris "I'm… kind of scared and it's new to me"

"Don't worry; it's going to be fine"

"You're the doctor, so I trust you" said Iris smiling at her.

6969696969696969696969696969696969

They were having girls talk when someone knocked at the door and entered without being invited to.

"Are you proper?" asked Cisco his eyes closed.

"Yes, Cisco, you can come in" said Iris.

"I'm coming in too" added Barry "so, who wants to take a little trip at CatCo?" he asked.

"And at the D.E.O!" exclaimed Cisco.

"We are gonna have to talk to Kara about that point" responded Barry.

69696969696969696969696969696969

Kara were at her desk, working and smiling, everything was doing great for her, Non was dead, same for Indigo, she stopped Myriad and saved the world and her cousin; her relationship with James was amazing, he invited her almost every night, she has never been that happy, and on top of that she had a promotion.

"Hey Kara" said Winn knocking at her door even if it was open.

"Yeah" she replied smiling at him.

"There are people who want to see you" he said.

She looked at him a little concerned, she wasn't waiting anyone and she has no appointment scheduled today.

"I'm right behind you" she stood up and followed Winn.

/696969696969696969696969

What are you doing here?" asked Kara surprised to see them at National City.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Cisco.

"We have some vacations and National City is great for tourists" laughed Barry.

"Hi, I'm Winn" said Kara's friend, standing next to her. Everyone greeted him with waves of the hand.

"We should go in my office; if Cat sees you here she's going to freak out"

"Wow, your own office, I see that the promotion finally showed up" said Barry looking around him.

"Yeah, I was surprised when she promoted me, I thought she was going to fire me" answered Kara.

"It desperately needs windows though" said Caitlin.

"I'm working on it"

"Kara this is Iris, my… best friend and a great journalist" said Barry looking at Iris.

"Hi, great to meet you, so are you a meta too or…"

"No, I'm just a journalist but I also give those guys a hand when they need it, meaning all the time" laughed Iris.

"It's the same for me, so where did you come from?" asked Winn with a questioning look.

"Central City" answered Cisco.

"Central City! Really! Have you ever met the Flash?"

Everyone looked at Kara and she answered them.

"I didn't told him who was the Flash, just that I worked with him, I mean you"

Winn looked at Barry then Kara and Barry again and he was dumbstruck for a second.

"So… You are…The… fastest man alive!"

"Yeah, in the flesh" answered Barry.

Winn tried to act natural and said "Cool, nice to know another superhero"

"Where is James?" asked Barry

"He's out of town for a couple of days, he's on a photo report at Gotham, trying to get pictures of Batman" she replied, then added "I'm over in a couple of hours, after we could grab a bite" said Kara.

"Good idea, we're going to visit a little and then we'll meet you here" said Barry.

"Great, see you later guys"

/696969696969696969/

The S.T.A.R Labs team was walking around the city, taking pictures, selfies, laughing and admiring the town.

"It's not very different from our town" rambled Cisco "Star City is cooler though"

"And why's that?" asked Barry.

"Because I live there" revealed Cisco laughing.

"You are crazy, you know that" said Iris tapping on Cisco's back.

They all looked at Cisco, laughed, and made fun of him.

"I don't think I'd like to live in Cisco City" joked Caitlin.

"I think Vibe City sounds better" added Barry.

"Ha-ha, it's sidesplitting, look it's almost time, and I'm super hungry"

"You have to stop using super for everything, Super Cisco" laughed Caitlin.

/69696969696969696969/

They headed to Catco when Kara got out of the building.

"I hope you are hungry because you're about to taste the best burger of…" she didn't have the time to finish her sentence that an explosion happened not far from them. The blast knocked everyone around even the two heroes. When they woke up a couple of seconds after, they saw people running, screaming, most out of fear, the explosion made more sounds than damage, but for the inhabitants of National City it was another day of terror.

Kara stood up and helped people around her, including Caitlin and Iris, Barry and Cisco were helping a girl finding her mother when a woman rose above the smoke.

"I'M LOOKING FOR SUPERGIRL!" yelled the woman "she has something that belongs to me and I want it back… NOW!" she added with rage

Looking closer, Cisco glimpsed a flying device helping her and he made a sign at Barry showing him the device.

Kara disappeared among the crowd and a couple of seconds later, Supergirl appeared, flying at her direction.

"SUPERGIRL, HER BACK, TARGET IT!" yelled Barry before he vanished too to let the Flash appeared.

"Guys, take everyone to a safe place" he exclaimed at Cisco and the girls, they all nodded and started to gathered people around them into CatCo.

"Well, well, well, Supergirl, you took your time" stated the villain.

"What do you want, flying monkey?" asked Kara.

"The scepter you took last week from Chaos, he stole it from me and I really want it back"

"Oh sorry but you're not getting that thing back"

"We'll see about that. Have you see the bomb that just went BOOM, well you know it's not the only bomb I put in the town, and if you are not giving my scepter back, you will have the death of many on your mind and a nice little girl like you doesn't want people to die" babbled the woman "you have 24 hours or this city will be worse than the desert itself"

Kara started to hit her back with her eyes but the woman escaped her sight and disappeared, helped by the smoke of the explosion and the general rush.

"Where is she?" asked Barry.

Supergirl get down, tried to find her with her super sight but she was gone.

"I don't know but we must go at the D.E.O"

/69696969696969696969/

Once they arrived at the D.E.O, Cisco was astonished by all the technology, and was already thinking of playing with some of them.

"Supergirl..." started Hank, then he looked at the Flash dazed "Flash? I did not know you were in town"

"I thought I could use some vacation but obviously no"

"So Hank, what do we know about that woman?"

"She's human, she called herself Shadya but her real name is Kristen Davis, 25 years old spend most of her youth in jail for robbery, she was released last year"

"So much for the rehabilitation" said Cisco.

"And the scepter she was talking about is it magic?" asked Barry

"We are studying it…" started Hank.

"Can I see it?" asked Caitlin "I have some notions regarding Ancient Egypt"

"Be my guest. Ackles could you took Miss Snow to the lab please"

"Yes, sir, Miss Snow please follow me" said the agent leading the way to the lab.

"I'm gonna talk to this Chaos, see if he's willing to talk about her" exclaimed Kara leaving the room.

/69696969696969696969/

Kara entered in Chaos' cell, he was sat his eyes closed, and he was probably in a meditation state.

"Hey Chaos, I have to talk to you about your friend Shadya"

He stood up, pressed his hands on the cold glass and he gave Kara a challenging look.

"Shadya, hum…" he started "I don't know, I'm not on a chatty mood"

"Well, let me do the talking, maybe you will feel chatty after that. You stole her scepter, she wants it back and she destroyed a building and injured a lot of people, lucky for us no one died. What is going on with that scepter?"

/69696969696969696969/

"IT'S NOT HER SCEPTER, IT'S MINE!" he shouted knocking at the glass of his cell, then he breathed and became calm again "I just took what was mine that's it. I got this since I was born, a gift of my grandfather Apophis"

"Apophis as the God of Evil and Chaos Apophis?"

"Where do you think I got my name?"

"Are you telling me that you were born in Ancient Egypt?"

"Yup that's exactly that, Apophis was my grandfather, a good man and an amazing God, underestimated if you want my opinion, he taught me everything I know"

"I should be surprised but I'm an alien, so I'm not really surprised, how could you live that long though?"

"I was asleep for such a long time but Hath-Set's actions woke me up, no one can be more horrible than me, I have to maintain a reputation"

"Who is Hath-Seth?" asked Supergirl disturbed.

"Oh, right, you know him better as Vandal Savage"

Kara was voiceless, and left the room for a minute and returned with Barry and Cisco.

"So, Vandal Savage" said Kara to Chaos.

"Yeah, I heard he was a pain in your ass"

"Humor and God, not a good match" said Cisco.

"We have a team hunting him, he will be eliminated soon"

"GOOD, I don't like the man, but I respect him, hunting a woman who hates him over and over again, wow, he's addicted to her that's for sure"

"Now, talk to us about Shadya and your scepter" expressed Kara

"The scepter is only listening to me, so Shadya can't use it. And regarding Shadya she's just a human I seduced because I was bored but she used me and stole my goods and my dignity. Being screwed by a simple human that hurts" declared Chaos "so I tracked her down I took back what was mine and she was not happy about that, of course I skipped the part of being a God and everything"

/69696969696969696969/

They left the room while Chaos was speaking to himself.

"He is so full of himself" said Cisco.

"So, she's human, it means easy to take her down" added Barry.

They all gathered and started to look for a plan, talking about attack, distraction, prison…

"So do we have a plan?" said Kara

"Let's go catch this naughty girl" declared Cisco.

Everyone looked at him quiet for a second.

"I have a plan, this object will take her down, I'll explain on the car" he added

They left the room to go to the city.

/69696969696969696969/

Shadya reappeared and start to destroy everything around her, but the arrival of the D.E.O, Supergirl, Flash and the S.T.A.R Labs Team.

"Miss me Shadya?" said Supergirl flying around her.

"So you know my name, did some digging?"

"No, we had a little talk with your dear friends Chaos" replied Flash.

"The bastard is still alive; well do you have what I required?"

"Yeah, but we can't give it to you, first it is not yours and it is now the government property. Sorry" said Supergirl with an ironic tone.

"YOU ARE GONNA REGRET THIS YOU STUPID BITCH" yelled Shadya.

Shadya activated her flying device and started to fly to attack Supergirl with a bomb but Cisco pointed some laser in her direction and the flying device refused to take off.

"Stuck on the ground, flying monkey" laughed Cisco.

"Oh, you are so dead" screamed Shadya at Cisco.

"I don't think so, you are human, and my friends over there are going to kick your ass down"

Flash and Supergirl ran into her and knocked her down, she is on the ground, cuffed and angry.

"No prison can hold me back" she yelled while an officer dragged her into the car.

"I'll kill you Supergirl, I swear"

"Yeah, I'll wait" laughed Supergirl.

"Good job everyone even if my laser did the entire job, my little monkey" said Cisco.

"Cisco?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah"

"Did you just called your laser little monkey?"

"I know I have to work on the name, I'll come around with a great name"

Everyone laughed and left the place they were.

/69696969696969696969/

They're all eating hamburgers in the best burger of National.

"You were right Kara, it is the best burger ever" said Barry his mouth full of meat.

"She's always right" added Alex.

"So, time for the real talk, we had this kind of debate in the car earlier about an AMAZING show" said Cisco.

"Cisco not again" declared Barry.

"You have to admit that Supernatural is the best show ever"

"Oh my god, I love this show too" said Kara

"Yeah, we are watching it together every week" added Alex.

"HA, see Barry, come on say it, there is no shame"

"Okay, you are right, I love this show…"started Barry

"And…"said Cisco

"Crowley is the one and true King of Hell" ended Barry

"Cheers to that"


End file.
